


Glowing

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Mute Link, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon and Link glow together.





	

Link hadn’t thought to check his shields durability before riding it down the mountain. He really should have, but running away from a Lynel who was hell-bent on ripping him limb from limb didn’t leave much time for such things. So as he tumbled down the mountain, he only had himself to blame. 

He finally came to a stop with a loud splash. He’d landed in a small pool of water near Zora’s Domain. He sat up, checking himself. No broken bones, check. Limbs still there, check. Some scratches and bruises, check. Mild concussion, check. Link groaned and held his head. At least he hadn’t impaled himself on one of his weapons. Link shook the dizziness out of his head, regretting it when it made his head spin even more. He waited a moment before standing up, wobbling, shaking off the water. Some stuff still stuck to him though, some weird glowing algae. He tried wiping it off on the grass, but it just seemed to spread all over his skin and clothes. He tried washing it off but it seemed to just gather more. He tried wiping it off on his tunic, but that just made a mess on his clothes. Great. Battered, bruised and messy. That’s exactly how he wanted to meet Sidon today. At least it wasn’t as bad as the time he’d had to gather the shock arrows to calm, that had been a disaster.

He waded out of the pool, the glowing algae sticking to his boots like his clothes did to his skin. Wonderful, even more to clean up. It was in his hair, on his clothes, on his face and hands, and now on his shoes. He checked his Shiekah Slate, wincing at the goo on it. It was currently two AM. Great, he’d lost track of time and now he’d have to wake Sidon up as a disgusting, goopy bruised mess. The only thing that could make this even more embarrassing was if Sidon was here himself. Oh wait, there he was. Perfect.

Sidon gaped at him. Link had a hard time reading his expression because of the glowing algae around his eyes. He held his hand above his face, hoping to hide the embarrassment. He could never manage to look nice for Sidon. He didn’t know why the prince even bothered with him. 

Suddenly he felt Sidon’s cold, scaly hands on his arms. “Let me see,” he whispered, which was unusual. “It’s okay.” 

Slowly, Link let his hands fall. Now that he was closer, Link could see that Sidon was in fact not looking at him with disgust, but adoration. The same way he always did whenever, in Sidon’s words, fell in love all over again. 

“You look so beautiful Link.” A clawed finger gently scrapped the goop away from Link’s eyes, allowing him to see better. Suddenly Sidon was glowing just like he was, scales reflecting the moonlight so wonderfully. “I know it’s just the algae, but Zora can do that too. We’re only supposed to do it as a sign of trust before mating.” 

Link felt his cheeks heat up, glancing away shyly. 

“Oh pardon me, I didn’t mean to imply that’s what we’ll do right now. We won’t do that until we’re both ready.” Sidon scratched away more algae so gently, Link almost didn’t notice it. “But I do trust you, with my life and more, my beloved. And knowing you’ll probably never glow like this again, it feels appropriate.” 

Sidon’s massive hands cupped Link’s head, which was now mostly clear of glowing goop. Link loved it when Sidon held him like this, he felt so safe and protected. The cool scales felt nice on his flushed face, so he placed his own hands on top of Sidon’s, pulling them closer, pressing a kiss to his palm. 

Love, Link signed, Trust, Respect.

Sidon nodded, smiling with understanding. Brushing his thumbs over Link’s cheeks, he pressed his forehead to Link’s tiny head. 

“Let’s clean you up. That stuff is notorious for staining the skin.” 

Link groaned as Sidon swiped him up in his arms, swimming away towards the domain. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
